


Sleep

by RattyCatty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Literal Sleeping Together, Painkillers, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattyCatty/pseuds/RattyCatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a stack of paperwork and a monster headache. Regina comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

The Sheriff sighed wearily, setting her pen down on the desk and rubbing her temples. The stack of paperwork she still had to do towered over her, and Emma scowled at it as it mocked her. She loved her job as Sheriff, but the paperwork that came with it? Not so much. Irresponsibly, perhaps, she often let it pile up, and, as a result, she had spent the whole day hunched over, brain whirring as she attempted to finish as much paperwork on time as possible. The sun had long since gone down, but still Emma worked.

Groaning softly, she leant her head on the desk, willing the pain in her head away. Earlier, it had just been a dull ache, but had since escalated into a full on throbbing, stabbing, vision-blurring migraine searing her temples and burning behind her eyes.

"Ms Swan, is everything quite alright?" a voice came from behind the Sheriff, and she instantly recognised it as Regina. Her voice, while containing its usual sharpness, also sounded concerned. Emma's lips twitched upwards in a small, tired smile at the woman's not-completely-serious use of the formal title. They'd moved to first-term basis quite a while ago, yet they still used formalities now and again.

Playing along, Emma murmured, sitting up again, "Madame Mayor, I seem to have a bit of a headache." 'A bit of' was an understatement, but if they were playing the formality game, that was as much as she could say, and she was sure Regina would understand.

She did, and held out a hand to the blonde. "I'm sure there's something we can do about that," she replied. The Sheriff's eyes seemed to light up at the sight of two small, pearly pills in the palm of Regina's hand.

"Oh my god, you are a life saver," Emma said gratefully and held out her hand, waiting for the dark-haired woman to tip them into her own palm, which she did. The Sheriff swallowed them easily with the last of her cold coffee, and hummed in appreciation.

"I thought you might need them," Regina explained before gesturing to the small sofa in one corner of the Sheriff's office. "Shall we?"

An exhausted yet thankful smile appeared on the blonde woman's face, and she hauled herself out of the office chair to join Regina on the sofa. The Mayor curled her legs underneath her, taking Emma's head into her lap, cradling her. She began running her fingers slowly through long, blonde curls, her other hand rubbing comforting circles over her back and arms.

Emma cuddled into the other woman's warmth, a hand on her knee to hold her in place. Her eyes slid shut as she tried to block out the pain, instead focusing on Regina's soft, comforting movements. A low, appreciative moan escaped her as Regina massaged her scalp, kneading gently, slender fingers occasionally trailing down to the sensitive skin behind Emma's ears, drawing another hum from the blonde.

"God, I love you, 'Gina," Emma mumbled, her words slightly slurred with weariness.

Smirking, Regina leant down and pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "I love you too, Emma," she breathed against the soft skin. "Now sleep," she said soothingly, sweeping a stray hair out of her face and tucking it behind an ear.

The Mayor listened to the Sheriff's breathing, lips curling into a small smile as the woman's breathing slowed as sleep took her. Regina's smile grew as Emma began to snore softly and nestled impossibly deeper into the older woman. _Maybe,_ Regina thought, _villains do get happy endings after all._


End file.
